The Project
by scaldwell91
Summary: AU. Gohan and his twin sister, Chrissi, go to high School. Mirai is with them too. What is going to happen when they have to do a project to do with the Cell Games? Will the truth finally be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

Hey all. This is my new story. I hope you enjoy it.

I do not own Dragonball Z or the original characters.

Key

"Hey" = speaking

"_Hey" = thoughts_

*Hey* = link

Just a few notes:

Goku is alive

Mirai Trunks is back in this timeline permanently and will be referred to as Mirai. His mother in his time died.

Both Gohan and Goten have twin sisters. Gohan's twin is Christina/ Chrissi. Gotens twin sister is Chiku.

Gohan, Chrissi, Mirai and all class mates are 16.

No Buu or Saiyaman

Chiku looks exactly like Chichi when she was a child but with shoulder length hair.

Chrissi looks like Chichi but has Gokus eyes and chin. She has black hair in a bob style.

All Saiyans can speak telepathically to each other but prefer not to.

Chrissi was involved in the training for the Saiyans but didn't fight. She didn't have anything to do with the Namek Saga or Garlic Jr. She did train for the androids and Cell but mostly in secret.

Vegeta taught all the Saiyans the language of their home planet

Chapter 1

In the remote mountain area of the 439 district, known as Mount Paozu, there was a small dome shaped house. There was smoke billowing up from the chimney indicating someone was cooking.

"Chichi, when will dinner be ready? I'm starving!" pouted the one and only Goku.

"Yeah mom, we're hungry" whined the 6 year old twins Goten and Chiku.

"It'll be ready in 5 minutes, Goten, Chiku you two can set the table. Goku, go and tell Gohan and Christina to wash up and come down." replied a very flustered Chichi. It was no easy task cooking for 5 Saiyans. The younger Saiyans got to work on setting the table while their mother finished dishing up the vast amount of food and their father went to fetch the older twins.

Goku walked up the stairs and into Gohans room where they should be studying. When he walked in he was shocked to find both of his elder children studying hard.

"Wow Chrissi, you actually listened to your mother for once. I'm surprised."

Normally only Gohan complied with his mothers wishes while Chrissi preferred to train.

"Believe it or not I do actually like to study dad, just not as much as mom expects me to."

"Well dinner is nearly ready so wash up and come down so we can eat."

"Woohoo dinner time!" exclaimed Gohan as he shot past his sister and father, into the bathroom.

"_I swear all he thinks about is studying and food." _thought Chrissi as she rolled her eyes and walked towards the bathroom to wait her turn.

When everyone was sat at the table, Chichi removed a small amount of food for herself before giving the 5 hungry Saiyans permission to dig in. Without anymore encouragement they dug in. She had cooked enough to feed maybe 5000 normal humans but it was soon devoured by the 5 sat at the table. It was still incredible to Chichi how much they could eat, yet they stayed slim and muscular. Is she ate more than what she had on her plate she'd gain 5 pounds instantly. Surprisingly, they managed to eat all the food without getting a crumb a splash on the walls. This didn't happen often but Chichi was thankful when it did.

"That was great mom. Thanks. Let me help you clear the table."

"Thank you Christina, I'd appreciate the help."

They cleared the table in a comfortable silence and as Chichi washed the dishes, Chrissi dried and put them away. They managed it without any breakages.

"I'm going to go and train now, ok mom."

"Wait before you go I want to talk to you and your brother."

"Ok..." Chrissi was instantly worried. It wasn't often her mother looked that serious when she wanted to talk to them.

"Do you want me to call Gohan?"

"Please sweetie."

*Gohan mom wants to talk to us. It seems serious!*

*Ok I'm on my way.*

Less than 30 seconds later Gohan was stood next to his twin.

"What is it mom?"

"Let's sit down and I'll explain."

As they sat down the twins shared a worried look.

"Ok, you two are 16 now and I've realised the only friends you have are also your fathers friends. You don't have any your own age. As well Christina, I can't seem to get you to study at home so to remedy both problems I've decided to send you to school. You'll be attending Orange Star High School in Satan City. This is NOT negotiable!"

"WHAT!" they yelled, horrified at their mother for doing this to them.

"I am not going to school, especially in that city!"Chrissi said defiantly.

"Neither am I. I already know everything they teach in high school. You made sure of that." replied Gohan with the look of a wounded puppy.

"I know you do Gohan. As for you Christina, it is the best school in the country and you both WILL be going. If you refuse, then you will be doing your own cooking, laundry, clean your own dishes and there will be NO training! I want both of you to make some nice, normal friends your own age and find a nice girlfriend and boyfriend so you can give me grandchildren."

"But mom..."

Their response was immediately cut off when the frying pan miraculously appeared in their mothers' hand.

"You will go to school and make friends or you will get no food at all until you agree!"

At this threat the demi Saiyans went pale and after some thought they replied.

"Fine we'll go to school. When do we start?"

"You start Monday and no buts"

With gritted teeth the responded "Yes mother"

The rest of the evening passed by uneventfully, with the usual routine of homework, training, showers and bed.

When Sunday night came the teenaged demi Saiyans were unusually restless and irritable. They didn't like how quickly Monday was creeping up on them.

After Goku had finished training with his youngest children and Gohan they got an unexpected call from Mirai. Gohan was the one to answer as Chrissi was still out training on her own.

"Hey Gohan, how's it going?"

"Hey Mirai, not to bad I suppose. What's up with you?"

"You'll never guess what crazy idea my mother has come up with."

"Hmm let me guess, your mother has decided that it's time you made some nice normal friends and has decided to send you to school in Satan City, threatened you into submission when you tried to talk her down and you start tomorrow."

"Yeah, your mom has done the same to you and Chrissi hasn't she?"

"You've got it in one. I swear my mom and your mom have conspired against us on this. It isn't going to end well though. Especially because we are starting next week, of all the weeks they decided to enrol us it had to be next week and in Satan City of all places!"

"I know. I wonder how Chrissi is going to be. She hates Hercule more than the rest of us. I bet everyone in the school knows the truth by the end of the week."

"That's what I was thinking. Then again I don't mind too much if everyone does find out. Should be interesting to see how everyone reacts when they find out their precious 'hero' is a fraud.

"Yeah that should be pretty funny to see actually. Anyway I'm going to go and get some sleep, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a very long day."

"Ok night Mirai, see you tomorrow."

"See you."

As Gohan put the phone down he sensed his sisters training session drawing to a close.

"_I'd better grab a shower now before she gets back" _

With that thought he headed for the shower before going to bed.

As Gohan left the bathroom he saw his sister heading towards him.

"Hey Chrissi, good training session?"

"Yeah it was thanks. How about you?"

"Yeah it was good thanks. Oh before you disappear, Mirai called earlier, he's being forced to go to school with us."

"Our mothers have been planning things again haven't they?"

"That'd be my guess. Anyway I just wanted to let you know before I went to bed. Night Chrissi"

"Night Gohan"

With that Chrissi had her shower and then went to bed. Exhausted from her training session, she was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

Monday morning had come and the teenaged demi Saiyans grudgingly got out of bed and got dressed. Gohan was wearing a pair of a pair of light denim blue jeans, a tight black t-shirt and a slightly baggy white button down shirt. He wore it slightly baggy so as not to showcase his muscles too much. Chrissi on the other hand had decided to showcase her curvy but muscular body by wearing a low cut, baby pink vest top tucked into a pair of super skinny, light grey jeans and a form fitting, short sleeved shirt in a slightly darker pink. Her outfit showed all of her curves and her slightly muscular arms perfectly.

They ate a large breakfast before receiving their lunch capsules off of their mother and heading for the door.

"Remember you two, no showing off your powers you're meant to be fitting in!"

"I'm not promising anything mom but I'm sure Gohan will listen to you." Was Chrissi's reply before flying out the door without giving her mother a chance to form a response.

"Gohan keep an eye on your sister and make sure she behaves and doesn't reveal too much. I know that she had a difficult time with Hercule stealing all the credit from you guys for defeating Cell but that doesn't mean she should start showing off her powers and risk everyone else's privacy a long with her own."

"I'll try mom but you know how she can be. She let's he Saiyan side control certain aspects of her. It especially shines through where her negative emotions are concerned. That's going to be amplified in Satan City as she can't stand Hercule or anything related to him. Her instincts are telling her to destroy that man and claim what is rightfully hers. I'll try my best though."

"I know and thank you sweetie. Now go or you're going to be late on your first day. Try and have a good day."

"I will. Bye mom"

He finally left the house for his first day of school. He took off after his sister wondering what his first day was going to be like.

* * *

><p>Well that was chapter one. What do you think? J Please review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Dragonball Z or the original characters.

Hope you enjoy chapter 2 please review

Key

"Hey" = speaking

"_Hey" = thoughts_

*Hey* = link

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

After around 5 minutes of flying Gohan finally managed to catch up with his twin.

"Whoa slow down. How did you manage to get so fast?"

Chrissi didn't answer his question she didn't like talking about her individual training. What no one knew was that she wore weighted clothing constantly and used training weights but decided not to wear them while at school so she was a lot faster than normal. Instead she answered with a question of her own.

"Are we meeting Mirai on the way or at school?"

Gohan didn't miss his sister's evasiveness but decided not to pry. He knew where that would get him.

"I don't know I forgot to ask him last night."

She rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Ok I guess we'll find out seeing as we'll pass Capsule Corp on our way to the city anyway."

They continued on their way in silence. When they were close to Capsule Corp they saw Mirai take off from the roof and float there until they met him. He was dressed similarly to Gohan but with darker jeans and a blue shirt that was more form fitting than Gohans. Chrissi smiled a small but genuine smile at her boyfriend and he returned it. They had been dating for around a month but had decided to keep their relationship a secret as they didn't know how Vegeta would react to his son dating 'the spawn of Kakarot'. Gohan was oblivious to the exchange between the two and smiled the Son grin at his old friend.

"Hey guys how're you?"

"We're ok considering, you?" they answered in unison.

"I'm ok but dreading going to school. I can see it being really boring. I mean, we had high school level education perfect by the time we were 10. What more could there be? Plus I'm the heir to Capsule Corp."

"I know. Our mom said it was because she wanted us to make some nice normal friends our own age. I don't think she considered the danger they would be in if a new threat decided to rear its ugly head. There is even potential danger to them from us because of our strength" answered a worried Gohan.

"That's true. Look we're nearly there, let's find somewhere to land" answered an irritated Chrissi.

"There's an alley over there we could land in. It's around 5 minutes from the school."

"Ok we'll land there then."

The 3 of them landed in the alley and started the walk to school.

When they arrived, some of the students took notice of them and were directing curious glances towards them. The threesome looked at each other, showing the irritation they felt at being noticed so quickly. The continued through the grounds and into the building, looking out for the administration office as they went. They found it quickly and entered the small, stuffy room to collect their schedules before heading off to class. Schedules in hand, they headed in the direction the secretary had told them their homeroom class was. The class had started 5 minutes ago but they hoped they wouldn't be in trouble as it was their first day. They found the room easily and Chrissi walked up to the door and knocked as gently as her Saiyan strength would allow. It obviously wasn't gentle enough as 30 seconds later an agitated answered the door mumbling about how awful it was for kids to be banging on doors so hard. The teacher was a short, balding man and looked like he had a permanent scowl etched on his face. He threw a look of irritation at the late students.

"Ah yes you must be the new students, you're late. I'll let you off this time as it's your first day but don't let it happen again. Now stop wasting time, come in and introduce yourself to the class."

With that the teacher disappeared into the classroom followed by the puzzled demi Saiyans.

"All right settle down class, we have some new students today and all 3 of them got perfect scores on their entrance exams. You could learn a thing or two from them."

Then turning round to the trio he said

"Introduce yourselves"

The trio heard whispers of 'nerds' 'brains' and 'bookworms'. Once the whispers died down Chrissi stepped into view and gave a satisfied smirk when she saw the reaction she got from the jocks in the class.

The jocks eyes were as wide as a deer caught in headlights and couldn't possibly get any wider. The girl stood in front of them was gorgeous and they couldn't believe it.

Mirai didn't like the way the jocks were responding to his girlfriend and his Saiyan instincts were telling him to destroy them all but he kept himself in check and reminded himself that Chrissi was perfectly capable of looking after herself.

"I'm Christina but you can call me Chrissi. Anyone who calls me otherwise will be sorry."

Gohan sweat dropped at what his sister had said to the class before stepping forward with his father's grin plastered on his face. Gaining the attention of about half the girls in the room he introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Gohan, it's nice to meet you all and I'm sorry for my sister she has a bit of an attitude problem."

Chrissi sent a glare at him that was pretty close to Vegetas and he just smiled at her cheekily.

Mirai stepped forward and gained the other half of the girls' attention.

"I'm Mirai" He stated, keeping it simple and to the point.

"Right now you've introduced yourselves go and find a seat while I finish calling attendance."

They saw 3 vacant seats in one of the back rows and started towards them at the same time a high pitched voice shouted,

"Yoo-hoo up here you 3."

The voice had come from a girl who had short blonde hair and was wearing a green striped shirt. The trio cringed internally at her voice as it assaulted their sensitive ears. Unfortunately, they realised, it was the same row they were headed for. They didn't know if they'd be able to put up with that voice all year. They carried on up to their seats when Chrissi felt something on her but. She rounded on a dark haired jock with a glare that would've sent Vegeta running for the hills.

"Touch me there again and I will break every bone in your hand very slowly!" She didn't say it loud but the tone of her voice was so cold it could've frozen Hell over.

He muttered his apologies while visibly paling at the look she was giving him. He obviously realised that she would carry out her threat. She heard Gohan snicker and she saw Mirai donning his fathers' scowl silently threatening the jock. She continued up to her seat and finally joined her brother and boyfriend. No one had noticed the exchange between Chrissi and the jock. After taking their seats they heard the same voice that had beckoned them up there and couldn't help but cringe slightly though she didn't notice.

"Hi my name is Erasa and these are my three best friends. The red haired girl on the end is Lime, the long haired boy next to her is Sharpener and the dark haired girl next to me is Videl. You'll never guess who her dad is."

Lime... that name sounded familiar and the girl looked familiar to Gohan and Chrissi but they couldn't place her. At the mention of Videls dad the trio saw the raven haired girl instantly tense as if something was going to happen as soon as his name was uttered.

"It's Hercule Satan"

Lime tensed slightly at the mention of the name wondering how her old friends would react. She couldn't believe they hadn't recognised her yet.

"Oh how nice" was Mirais bored response.

Gohan didn't respond as he was too busy watching for his sisters reaction.

Chrissi visibly tensed at HIS name. Her face showed numerous emotions before settling in a blank mask that didn't show the anger she was feeling. She didn't say anything either.

Videl was puzzled by the reactions of the new students. Normally people fawned over her as soon as they heard who her father was as well as bombarded her with questions about what it was like to be the daughter of the 'worlds saviour'. But these 3 seemed to have some sort of a grudge against him. They reacted with boredom and what looked like anger. To say she was confused was an understatement.

Lime decided now was a good time to change the subject before her friend exploded.

"Well hello to you two to. I've missed you too."

As soon as they heard Lime's voice the twins placed her immediately.

"I would've thought you'd remember me since we used to hang out pretty much every day until 18 months ago when I was forced to come to this hell hole known as school."

"Lime... I knew I recognised you but you have changed quite a bit in the last 18 months. How are you?" replied a bushing Gohan.

"Hey girl you never said it was this school you went to and Gohan is right you have changed a lot in 18 months."

"I'm ok thanks and I haven't changed that much. My parents sent me here to meet people my own age and there's no where safer than Satan City."

At that last Statement the twins and Mirai picked up on the hint of sarcasm but none of the others noticed.

"Poor girl, of all the schools. Oh by the way this is our good friend Mirai we re-connected around 5 years ago. He went home for a while but then came back again around 4 years ago and stays here permanently."

Lime caught the hidden meaning behind Chrissi's words instantly. Apart from the Z fighters and their families, she was the only one who knew the truth behind the Cell games and about their world, the hardships they'd suffered and their ancestry. She also hated Hercule Satan for stealing the credit for Cells defeat form her friend. Even though she felt this way, she still pretended to be a fan girl for the sake of a peaceful school life. She hoped the twins and their friend wouldn't hate her for this when they found out.

Videl also caught the hidden meaning behind the girls' words and it added yet more questions to her growing list about the new students.

Finally the bell rang signifying the end of homeroom. The group of seven headed towards their next class which was history. All seven of them had the same schedule which pleased Erasa. They entered the classroom took their seats and waited for the teacher to begin the lesson.

The 3 demi Saiyans got a sense of foreboding as the lesson began.

"Ok class this Friday is the 5th anniversary of the Cell Games. The school has decided that they are going to pick on class to do projects on their theories behind the Cell Games. Our class has been selected this year."

Most of the class cheered when they heard this save for three demi Saiyans who visibly tensed. Videl noticed this and grew more suspicious than she already was. She decided that she was going to ask her questions of them later.

"Settle down then so I can tell you the guidelines you need to follow to get the grades you will need. You will each do an individual project and present them to the rest of the school on Friday. It is compulsory and you will fail if you refuse to take part. The project is to be your theories behind what happened and not what the media portrayed. Your theories should include: who you think the mysterious warriors at the Cell Games were, what happened to them after the Games, where you think their powers came from and if they were tricks or if they were real. It should also include what you think happened after the cameras went out and the theory causing the most controversy, whether Mr Satan really beat Cell or whether it was the delivery boy or one of the other mysterious fighters. Any resources you use should be outlined in your written report. You may present your project however you wish but you must all hand in a written report to obtain your grade. Also you should include evidence where you can that supports your theories. Now are there any questions?"

At first no one raised their hands but after a minute someone did.

"Yes er... Christina is it?"

Her eyes narrowed at the use of her full name and Gohan tensed next to her.

"It's Chrissi sir, there is only one person who can get away with using my full name. You said we're allowed to present the project in any way we wish so long as there is a written report. Are we allowed to involve other people outside of the school?"

"Umm yes I suppose you are"

"Ok thank you sir."

*What are you thinking?* asked a worried Gohan.

*Wouldn't you like to know*

"Right you have 45 minutes left of this class so you may begin your projects"

The majority of the students scrambled to get their work books and pens so they could begin making notes about what they were going to include in their projects while Mirai, Chrissi and Gohan sat and let their memories take over them.

_Flashback_

_Mirai was just stood there waiting when all of a sudden he sensed an extremely high Ki signal. It couldn't be! He'd blown himself up and Goku had barely made it out in time. All of a sudden he felt a white hot burning pain in the right side of his chest. As he fell to the ground he heard shouting. He sensed his father's Ki jump to a level higher than usual, before everything went black..._

_End of flashback_

Mirai shivered at the memory. He felt the pain in his chest where Cell had struck him and his hand involuntary went to his chest.

_Flashback_

_Gohan had just seen Vegeta beaten down like he was nothing more than an annoying fly. Vegeta couldn't even move because of the beating and Cell was preparing a blast that would destroy Vegeta completely. Gohan didn't think twice about moving to protect Vegeta. He took the blast head on and felt the searing pain in his left shoulder. He heard his sister scream his name and felt her Ki start to rise before the world around him disappeared from view and turned black._

_End of flashback_

Gohan felt the tears in his eyes as the memory came to him. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He felt a slight tingle in his left shoulder where the scar from Cell was.

_Flashback_

"_Gohan" _

_Chrissi couldn't help the involuntary scream that came from her. She couldn't believe her brother had done that for Vegeta of all people. She was beyond angry at Cell. She could feel her Ki rising as she let her anger out. She couldn't hear the explanation Cell was giving about how he survived. She didn't want to know. She wanted to make him pay for what he'd done to Gohan. He was apparently too involved in his little storytelling to notice the danger that was slowly growing. With a pain filled scream and the release of pure rage, Chrissi finally gained the attention of her friends and villain in front of her. They looked shocked. They couldn't believe the amount of energy they were sensing from the young girl. They thought Gohan had a lot of power but it was nothing compared to the power his twin sister possessed. With such speed that no one even saw her move she was in front of Cell kicking him away from her brother and Vegeta. _

"_How dare you hurt my brother, you monster. You will pay for what you have done."_

_Cell just laughed which made Chrissi angrier. She could see him preparing to use her fathers' signature technique on her. She prepared for the same technique._

"_Ka...Me...Ha...Me..."_

_She saw the blue beam flying towards her and let a roar out releasing her own wave._

"_...HAAA..."_

_The beams met in the middle of the place they were using as a battlefield. The two fighters were even in power. Chrissi couldn't help but think about what she'd gotten herself into. She was going to die. But at least she was going to die fighting. She could hear her father shouting words of encouragement to her. He was telling her to release all of her energy. If she did that then she would likely blow up the earth then all of this would be for nothing. Cell beam was starting to overtake hers. It was nearly too her when she let out a scream of rage and released everything she had hoping it would be enough. Her beam overtook Cells at such speed he didn't know what had hit him. The last words she heard from Cells mouth was _

"_But I am perfect..." before he was completely destroyed. _

_She didn't realise she had started to float during in the beam-off but she felt herself falling to the earth. She hit the ground and saw her father and his friends gathered around her. Piccolo was holding Gohan._

"_Is he ok?" she couldn't help but ask._

"_He's fine kid. Where did all that power come from? I thought Gohan was the only one with power like that."_

"_Well we are twins and I've trained really hard to learn to control my full power but even I didn't realise I had that much in me."_

"_I'm so proud of both of you" Goku said to his daughter_

_That was the last thing she heard before the world went black._

_End of flash back_

Chrissi hadn't notice the tears that had spilled over until this moment. She may not have any physical scars from the battle with Cell but the emotional scars where just as if not more painful.

Videl noticed the three of them sitting and staring into space as if they were stuck in memories that were extremely painful. She also noticed Chrissi start to cry and wondered what was causing it.

Lime was also looking at her friends. She knew exactly what they were remembering and worried about them, especially Chrissi. She knew how hard the girl found it to remember that day and ever since had been training herself to the extremes to make sure she could protect her family and friends.

Chrissi finally realised she was crying and composed herself before looking over at Lime who was giving her a sympathetic look. She chanced a look at Videl and saw the girl looking at her with suspicion and confusion written all over her face. Chrissi turned away and waited for her boyfriend and brother to come out of their thoughts.

15 minutes later the boys finally came out of their respective memories. Gohan was the one to break the heavy silence that had fallen around them.

"What are we going to do? We can't tell the truth, we'll never be able to return to school if we do and our mothers will be furious."Gohan asked worriedly in the Saiyan language.

"I have no idea Gohan. We could refuse to do the project and fail the class, we could lie through our teeth or we could tell the truth. If we refuse to do it and fail our mothers will be furious and the class will get suspicious, if we lie, my dad will be furious and claim that we have no Saiyan pride, plus you can't lie to save your life and if we tell the truth there's the possibility of no one believing us or if they do they'll be furious at us for lying about who we are. No matter what there're going to be consequences, it's just a question which one is going to be the least painful" replied Mirai in the same language.

"You two do what you want, as for me; my project is going to burst a lot of bubbles, infuriate a lot of people and screw a certain fraud over!" added Chrissi with a hint of malice in her voice before she settled back into her speculative silence.

The boys weren't shocked at her response. They knew that if any of them were to tell the truth it would be her. They carried on their conversation in the same language.

Videl and Lime didn't miss the exchange between the three of them. Lime had a feeling that the truth about the Cell games was going to come out on Friday. She was pleased about that as it meant that she could stop acting like the other pathetic fan girls in the school.

On the other hand, Videls alarm bells were ringing.

"_What are they saying? What is that weird language? I've never heard language like that before. They're hiding something and I'm going to find out what. I have a feeling Lime is in on it as well."_

Finally the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson and the group headed to their next class. The next two classes were nothing special and eventually it was lunch time, much to the relief of the Saiyans.

* * *

><p>Well that was chapter two. What do you think? Please review.<em>e'd blown himself He<em>


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Dragonball Z or the original characters.

Hope you enjoy chapter 3 please review

Key

"Hey" = speaking

"_Hey" = thoughts_

*Hey* = link

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

As the students exited their classrooms and headed to lunch, Videl decided it would be the perfect time to corner the suspicious new students and demand some answers. She didn't like the fact that Lime seemed to be in on their secrets as well. The group made their way to their usual lunch spot with the twins and Mirai inn tow. They sat under a large oak tree at the back of the school and away from the other students.

The three half breeds sat slightly away from the others and each other but still close enough that they could converse without having to strain their voices. This was so they had room to decapsualise their lunches and not get in each other's way while eating lest there be bloodshed.

"Why are you sat over there? We don't bite you know" asked a confused Erasa.

"You'll see" was the collective response.

Erasa, Sharpener, Videl and Lime got their lunch bags out and began to eat while Chrissi, Gohan and Mirai removed their capsules from their pockets. With a boom their lunches appeared. Three sets of eyes were staring at the sheer amount of food in front of the three demi Saiyans. Videl couldn't hold her silence anymore.

"You guys are going to eat all of that? There is enough in one of them to feed the entire class for four days!"

"Oh you actually speak then. This is half of what we normally eat!"

Videl didn't miss the sarcastic edge in Chrissis' voice but she chose to ignore it.

"WHAT?" shouted a shocked Videl while Sharpener's and Erasa's eyes went wider than should be humanly possible. Lime just continued with her lunch, use to the sight in front of her.

The three of them ignored the others as they dug into their lunch. Videl, Erasa and Sharpener couldn't help but stare at the trio as they ate faster than humanly possible. It didn't even look like they were chewing their food before swallowing and taking another bit. It was disgusting yet fascinating to watch. It kind of looked like feeding time at the zoo but 10 times worse. Videl notices Mirai accidently try to take some of Gohans fried chicken and nearly lose his hand. The 3 of them lost their appetites and gave up on attempting to eat their own lunches.

Chrissi, Gohan, Mirai and Lime finished at the same time even though Lime started way before them.

Mirai glanced up at the others and saw the looks of disgust mixed with fascination and couldn't help but ask;

"What?"

"Dude, that was disgusting! How can you eat like that? And that much?"

"We get it from our fathers" Gohan replied Son grin in place.

Videl decided it was now or never.

"Who are you guys? Why didn't you react like others when Erasa told you who my dad was? Why were you so tense about our history project? Chrissi, why were you crying in history? What do you know about the Cell Games? What was that weird language you were speaking earlier? Who are your fathers to pass on them kind of eating habits?"

Gohan went pale when Videl let rip her tirade of questions. Mirai just looked bored while Chrissi looked amused and answered Videl.

"Slow down girl. Your first 4 questions will be answered on Friday when I do my project and not before. As for that language we were speaking it is part of our heritage again from our fathers' side. As for whom our fathers are you may or may not find out on Friday, but if you don't then you may never know as it is not something we have to talk about if we don't want to and we have our reasons for keeping our secrets. Don't press the subject because it will annoy me and trust me when I say you don't want to do that" answered Chrissi still amused.

Gohan and Mirai looked dumbfounded. They didn't realise that Videl had picked up on so much while sat there silently. Plus Chrissi just openly admitted that she was going to reveal the truth in her project and that wasn't going to go down well.

Lime was extremely amused and couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her. She found the questions hilarious and the looks on everyone's faces even funnier.

"And what, may I ask, is your part in all of this?"

Lime glared at Videl before answering.

"I've known two of them for five years Videl, Gohan saved my life. You figure it out for yourself."

The conversation was stopped there when the bell rang.

"Let's get to class guys" Erasa said.

The following classes- maths and science- were pretty boring but the students were looking forward to P.E. There had been a lot of speculation about who the new coach would be and what they would be doing. Chrissi had heard numerous rumours stating that one of the Z fighters were taking over as coach including her father. But the favourite for the new coach was, of course, Hercule Satan. Chrissi hoped he wouldn't be because if he was she wouldn't be able to hold her tongue until Friday. The most popular theory for what they would be doing was martial arts. As much as she loved martial arts she didn't like training in front of people.

Leaving the changing room donning a replica of her father's gi she made her way to the field. She walked up to her brother, who had gone for the same gi as her, and her boyfriend who was wearing the same outfit he wore when they first met him but without the blue jacket and sword. The class were shocked to see how much muscle the trio really had. It was showcased more so than in their normal clothes. The class couldn't believe how defined their muscles were. It was clear that they worked out a lot and the definition and bulk was more than what a normal 16 year old should be able to achieve.

"Ok class settle down so I can take attendance" said a familiar voice.

Mirai, Chrissi and Gohan immediately lowered their power levels even more so Yamcha didn't notice them straight away. If he'd been paying attention he would have noticed instantly but he was too absorbed in calling attendance thankfully. The rest of the class burst into cheers as soon as they saw Yamcha the bandit being their new coach. Everyone now assumed they would be learning to play baseball because Yamcha was their coach but most didn't know about his martial arts back ground and only followed his baseball career.

"Mirai... No way Trunks is that you man? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Yamcha, long time no see." Mirai laughed nervously.

"Is that Gohan and Chrissi back there with you?"

"Hey Yamcha, how's it going?" answered Gohan.

"Pretty good thanks kid. Let me guess, your mothers threatened you into submission about coming to school and making nice 'normal' friends that aren't through your father or mother and are your own age. It can't be for an education as you've know high school level education since you were around 10"

"Got it in one" answered Chrissi.

Yamcha finished calling attendance while the other students stared in shock between Yamcha and the new students.

"_So they know 'The bandit' too. Yet something else for me to try and figure out"_

"Right everyone I'm betting you all think we're going to be learning to play professional baseball. Well you can think again. We're not going to do that."

"But you're the best baseball player in the world! What else would we be learning from you?" asked a random student.

"Well you're obviously not that big of a fan of mine otherwise you'd know I was famous before I even started my baseball career. As this week is the anniversary of the Cell Games we will be starting the martial arts unit..."

"But you're a baseball player if we're doing martial arts Mr Satan should be teaching us. He's the best martial artist in the world!" said the same student confidently.

"_Oh if only they knew"_ Was the collective thought of the Saiyans.

"I'll have you know Duki; I have a background in martial art and was involved in 3 tournaments, the 21st, 22nd and 23rd world martial arts tournaments actually. I even made it to the semi final in a couple of them. Also I have been taught in several styles of martial arts including the style of the kais, Kame style and Kami style as well. They are extremely tricky and only a handful of people on the planet know each style. I even have my own signature moves including the legendary wolf fang fist, again which only a few people know of. The styles I have mastered, few people have heard of" answered an irritable Yamcha.

"I've heard of all of them styles and they are some of the most complicated to learn. How can you have mastered them all? Also I didn't realise you were the Yamcha that created the wolf fang fist. I've been trying to master that move for 3 years and still can't do it." Videl was beyond shocked.

Chrissi couldn't help herself.

"Actually they're pretty simple. Even my 6 year old brother and sister have pretty much perfected them. There are more complicated styles out there."

Videl looked like a deer caught in headlights. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had been trying to teach herself the Kame style and the wolf fang fist technique for years and had failed miserably at both, yet here was this girl claiming it was so simple that even her 6 year old siblings had nearly perfected it. Things about her, her twin and her friend were getting more confusing as the day went on. Videl heard Lime chuckle in the background again but chose to ignore her this time.

"Actually Chrissi, they are pretty complicated not everybody has your heritage and natural talent for picking up new fighting styles. I know that one of the styles you know is the most complex I have ever seen but to me and the others, Kame style was complicated and extremely hard work!" He gave a pointed look showing that he was talking about the Z fighters that weren't Saiyans.

"_What is this about their heritage? I need to find out!"_

Sharpener was getting annoyed at the direction the conversation had taken. No one insulted Videl and got away with it. He decided to say something.

"If you think you're so good why don't you spar with me or 'the bandit'? Better yet maybe you should spar with Videl.

"_Uh-oh this isn't going to end well"_ thought Gohan.

Chrissi heard the challenge in Sharpeners voice and her Saiyan side was making itself known in the form of anger and begging her to accept the challenge presented to her. She wanted to wipe the floor with all three of them and prove herself.

"_How dare this weakling challenge me. I'll show him exactly what I can do!"_

She happened to glance towards her brother and boyfriend and Lime, their gazes warning her to be careful. It was enough to bring her back down to Earth and realise that if she accepted the challenge she would have to hide the majority of her strength.

"Please! I'd wipe the floor with all three of you, even if you all attacked me together. Trust me" she replied with a Vegeta like smirk.

Videl and Sharpener felt the challenge dangling in the air while Yamcha knew it was true and was praying to Dende that he wouldn't get to hurt. He didn't really want to attempt it but knew he's have to because of Sharpener being too proud.

"Yeah right! Videl and I are the top students at Mr Satan's martial arts school and I'll bet the coach was the top in all the styles he knows..."

"Actually I wasn't the twins' father was."

"Whatever coach, you're just being modest. I challenge you to a three vs one spar and then we'll see who comes out on top Chrissi."

"You really don't want to do this but if it'll shut you up sure I'll beat you into submission."

Videl couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"Is that a challenge Christina?" Videl knew she'd riled the girl at the use of her full name. She could also see the confidence radiating off the girl and it irked her. She wanted to show her what a true martial artist could do.

"That's it! No one uses my full name and gets away with it. I'll take all three of you on right now and to give you a fighting chance I won't use my right arm!"

"Wait I didn't agree to this..." Started a freaked out Yamcha but was cut off by the look of pure anger on Chrissis face. Her eyes were ice cold.

"Tough" and then quietly so only Yamcha and the other demi Saiyans could hear " If you want them to arrogant teenagers to avoid serious injury then you need to fight me with them as I'm angry now."

"Alright, alright" said Yamcha in defeat.

He was going to get beaten and bad. He knew what Chrissi was capable of when she was angry and he'd never wanted to be on the receiving end of it.

The rest of the class watched the exchange between the four of them in confusion and anger. Who did this girl think she was? She'd waltzed into their school and was now claiming that she would 'wipe the floor' with their heroes daughter. She was the strongest girl in school. Or so they thought.

"Chrissi you better be careful! If you hurt Sharpener or Videl too much mom will go mad. You'll get the frying pan and you'll be on 'normal' sized meals for a month!"

After hearing her brothers warning she regained some of her composure.

"I'll be careful with them. Thanks for the reminder." She flashed her brother a small but genuine smile. She walked over to her opponents and dropped into her sparring form of choice and letting a blank look overtake her face.

Mirai took it upon himself to referee the match. Already know the outcome he spoke in a bored tone.

"3...2...1...Go!"

Videl and Sharpener attacked on the word go. They launched at Chrissi and went into furious combinations of punches and kicks. They had fought together for so long that they were perfectly synchronized. Chrissi was able to block or dodge everything with ease. This carried on for a further 5 minutes before Yamcha joined the fray deciding to use the Kai style. True to her word Chrissi, wasn't using her right arm at all which annoyed Videl and Sharpener as she seemed to be putting little effort into the spar at all, even with all three of them attacking at once.

After another 10 minutes Chrissi was getting really bored while Sharpener and Videl were exhausted from trying to keep up with her. Chrissi punched them both in the gut with no more strength than what she'd used on her homeroom door that morning. It was obviously enough judging by the way they went down clutching their stomachs and gasping even harder for breath as the air was knocked out of them. Sharpener barely stayed conscious. They were done and they knew it.

It was only Yamcha and Chrissi now so she decided to switch to the Saiyan style of fighting. As she was switching forms, Yamcha noticed a hole in her guard and took the opportunity to land a nasty kick to her chest. She wasn't fazed by the attack at all and Yamcha realised his mistake too late. He realised that Chrissi had left that hole in her guard on purpose knowing he'd take the opportunity to attack while leaving certain areas of him unguarded. She sent a punch to his jaw, a kick to his gut and another punch to the side of his head, still only using her left hand. She landed every move perfectly and Yamcha fell to the floor and surrendered as soon as he caught his breath. This surprised the class. Maybe she could back up what she said. They all made mental notes to be more careful of this girl and her brother and friend. Who knew what they could do.

The class noticed how heavily Yamcha, Videl and Sharpener were breathing and that they were sweating a lot too. Chrissi on the other hand was breathing evenly and hadn't broken a sweat at all. They were awe struck and admittedly a little frightened.

Videls head was spinning with more questions.

"_How was she so good? How did she beat Yamcha? Was her father really the top student of all the fighting style Yamcha mentioned earlier? Could she be stronger than my father? Are Mirai and Gohan just as strong? Or is Chrissi stronger? What was that strange style she switched to? I know all of the fighting styles on this planet but that one I've never seen before. That punch felt like a huge rock going straight into my gut" Ugh I'm hurt and confused. I need to figure all this out but how?"_ Videl was broken out of her thoughts when she heard the coach speak.

"Ok class let's get back to the lesson now. Gohan, Mirai and Chrissi you guys can go and spar over there somewhere as you already know what I'm about to teach them. I may need your help later on for demonstrations though and that is how you will get your grades to pass the class. I can't pass you on something you've known for years. Is that ok?"

The three of them nodded and started towards the area Yamcha had indicated.

"Good and guys... you know the rules! No SS and no... Enhanced movement or techniques. Got it?"

The nodded in understanding and walked away from the confused students

"_SS? Enhanced movements and techniques? Yet more questions to find answers to."_

"Ok let's get started."

* * *

><p>Well that was chapter three. What do you think? Please review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Dragonball Z or the original characters.

Hope you enjoy chapter 4 please review

Key

"Hey" = speaking

"_Hey" = thoughts_

*Hey* = link

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

An exhausted class trudged back to the locker rooms to get showered and changed before the day ended. As great as it was for them to be learning martial arts, they hated how exhausted it left them feeling. They knew they would be hurting in the morning. Yamcha had explained that they would be learning the Kame style. He proceeded to tell them how he and the others had trained while under Master Roshi and how it included delivering milk in the mornings, travelling over treacherous ground for miles and also about the manual labour they had to partake in before he would teach them any of his techniques. The class was horrified at this but instantly relaxed when Yamcha said that they wouldn't be doing that. Yamcha also explained about the weighted turtle shells that Master Roshi's students were forced to wear while completing these tasks daily and how it was a good training exercise to increase speed but, again, he wouldn't be making the class do that.

However, even the simplest of the techniques Yamcha tried to teach them, they found difficult to do and thought they would probably never master. They were looking forward to the next lesson, though some of Mr Satan's students felt like they were betraying their master by learning this.

Gohan and Mirai walked into the locker room covered in cuts and slowly forming bruises. What shocked their classmates the most was that they were laughing with each other and didn't seem fazed by the injuries they had sustained, though some of the cuts looked nasty.

"Dude, what happened to you two?" asked a slightly concerned Sharpener.

"What this?"

"Yeah you're a mess!"

Mirai and Gohan just looked at each other conveying silent messages before nodding in agreement.

"This is nothing compared to our normal sparring sessions. If we had gone all out at least one of us would be unconscious. Then again because Chrissi sparred with us I'm willing to bet she'd have pounded us both and left us both unconscious on the field." Mirai was thinking over what he'd just said. His girlfriend didn't spar with them often too worried that she'd severely injure one of them. She nearly always won their 3 way spars. Gohan and he had beaten her once in the last 3 years.

"Maybe so, but maybe you two are just weak. I bet she wouldn't be able to beat the champ! I think he'd be able to beat her with one hand tied behind his back!" stated a brown haired jock.

"Does that mean you think Videl, Sharpener and Yamcha are weak too? She beat them without the use of her right arm and didn't even break a sweat. Oh and don't ever say that to her either she'd eat you alive without a second thought and if 'the champ' went up against Chrissi with one hand tied behind his back he'd have to have a death wish. Heck, he'd have to have a death wish to even go up against her!" Mirai said with a serious look, feeling slightly irritable that this little boy was insulting his girlfriend.

The jock burst into laughter, amused at what the new boy was saying.

"I don't think Videl and Sharpener are weak. I think they felt sorry for her and let her win and it should be the opposite way around. She'd have to have a death wish to go up against the man who saved the world."

"Whatever you say, but if I were you I wouldn't repeat that to my sister." Gohan then turned to Mirai and said "let's go clean up so we can get out of here."

"Good idea"

They left the jock standing there laughing while they headed off to the showers.

Meanwhile, in the girls' locker room Chrissi was getting irritated at the glares that were directed at her. She tried to ignore it as best she could while she showered and dressed. She had just finished getting dressed when her sensitive ears picked up a group of girls having a whispered conversation. She listened intently and heard one of the girls say her name.

"...Chrissi thinks she is waltzing in here and acting all tough and like she owns the school."

"I know, I mean she was totally showing off in P.E, though I think the others let her win. I mean the coach knows her and maybe Videl and Sharpener felt sorry for her because she's new. There is no way she is stronger than all three of them."

"Hey that's one of my best friends you're talking about. I'll have you know that she is way stronger than she demonstrated earlier. Chrissi was going easy on them so she didn't seriously injure them."

"Whatever Lime, I don't believe that. She's probably one of those tricksters that Mr Satan is always talking about. It wouldn't surprise me."

Chrissi didn't bother listening to the rest of the conversation and walked away before she decided to do something she'd regret. She was livid and needed to blow off some steam. She decided to head to Capsule Corp when she left so she could give Vegeta a pasting. Maybe she'd ask Mirai and Gohan to join so she could actually have a challenge for once.

She waited in the corridor for the boys and after a couple of minutes waiting they exited the locker room. Gohan noticed the look on his twins face and was concerned.

"What happened?"

"Just a bunch of girls talking about me and what a fake I am"

"Oh dear, did you do anything?

"Give me some credit Mirai! I walked away before I lost it, but I need to blow off some steam. How about we all go to Capsule Corp and have a proper spar with Vegeta? You three versus me?"

"Sure sounds like fun. Let's go" replied Gohan.

They three demi Saiyans walked out of the oppressive school building and headed towards the same alley they landed in that morning before taking off towards Capsule Corp.

Four hours later saw the four Saiyans leaving the gravity room covered in blood and bruises. They headed towards the hospital wing to clean their wounds before taking a senzu bean each.

"I warn you brat I will defeat you and take my place as strongest on the planet"

"Dream on Vegeta."

Gohan and Mirai, who were used to the two's arguments just ignored them and carried on tending to themselves when Bulma walked into the room.

"Gohan, Chrissi your mom just called and said you need to get home right now."

"Yes Bulma just as soon as we've cleaned ourselves up so mom doesn't have a heart attack at the state of us."

"Oh Bulma, I have something to ask you. Do you still have the footage of the Cell Games from when the cameras went out?"

"Of course I do, why do you need it?"

"Oh we're doing a project at school and I'd like to use it as part of the evidence of 'my own theories' about what happened after the cameras went out"

"Oh I don't know if that's such a good idea Chrissi, I don't think the others want that to be shown as they were involved and I know they want to retain their privacy..."

"Please Bulma I think it's time that the world knew the truth. Plus we were told that we'd fail the class if we didn't take part in the presentation. I was going to ask the others anyway as I wanted them to come and take part in my presentation. My mom won't be happy if I fail the project and I refuse to do it unless I can tell the truth!"

"Fine but you have to ask the other guys and your mother first."

"I don't have a problem with it! I think it's about time that big oaf was brought down a peg or two." Vegeta answered the unasked question.

"Of course you don't have a problem with it." Bulma replied rolling her eyes

"And what is that supposed to mean woman?"

"You know perfectly well what it means Vegeta"

"I think it's time for us to leave Chrissi."

"Me too. We'll see you tomorrow Mirai."

"See you guys."

With that Chrissi grabbed Gohans shoulder and used Instant Transmission to get them home before their mother blew a gasket.

"Where have you two been? I have been worried sick! You should have called and said you were going to be late."

"Sorry mom but Chrissi need to blow off steam so she didn't kill a bunch of girls bad mouthing her at school."

"What? Someone has been bad mouthing my baby? I'll show them!"

Chichi's mood could flip so quickly that it even scared the Saiyans in the house.

Gohan proceed to tell their mother and father all about the first day of school, including the project that they had to do in history.

"I'm going to tell the truth mom. It's the only way I'll do it. Vegeta has already agreed with me. I just need to ask the others. What do you think dad? Will you be involved?"

"Sure why not? I think it'll be nice for the truth to come out. I don't think it's very nice to tell lies."

"Do you agree mom?"

"I guess I don't really have a choice. I won't have you failing this project."

"Great I'm going to go and call the others to ask them"

An hour and several phone calls later, Chrissi had gotten the entire Z gang to agree, some of them were a little reluctant but knew they were not going to get her to change her mind. They had all even agreed to come to the school on Friday and take part in her project which she was pleased about. Yamcha was already going to be at the school on that day anyway as he was a teacher. Feeling quite happy with her evenings work she decided to go and train before showering and going to bed.

The next day in history the teacher had an announcement and the class was wondering what it could be. Their curiosity was satisfied when the teacher cleared his throat and made the announcement.

"Right class I am pleased to tell you that we will have a special guest coming to the school on Friday. He will be coming especially to listen to the presentations and speak to us all himself."

The three demi Saiyans, Limes and Videls hearts sank with each word that was spoken. It couldn't be true. HE couldn't be coming to the school.

The rest of the class's excitement was building.

"Mr Satan will be here on Friday so you all need to be on your best behaviour and make sure your projects are thorough and well presented as he has offered to give a years' worth of free lessons to the top 3 presentations."

The majority of the class squealed in delight before settling down with a renewed determination. They all wanted them free lessons, save for 5 of them. They were dreading Friday even more now. Well, Chrissi wasn't too much. She was glad that she'd get to see his face when the truth was revealed. This was going to be extremely fun for her.

The next few hours passed by much like the day before and before they knew it, it was time for P.E with Yamcha again.

"Right guys, today I'm going to teach you the properties of my own technique. The wolf fang fist. I'm going to need some help so Gohan, Mirai and Chrissi you'll be involved today."

"How come those three get to help you with the demonstration? How do you even know them?" asked a frustrated Videl.

"These three get to help me because they have learnt and perfected the technique and because this class is so big I can't keep an eye on all of you and correct you all so that's where these three will help. As for how I know them, Gohan and Chrissi's father is one of my closest friends. Mirai is the son of another close friend who is also my ex girlfriend. "

"Does that mean you're Mirais dad?" asked Erasa.

"No I'm not his dad. Anyway enough questions. It's time to get on with the lesson."

Yamcha told the students about the way to do the technique and showed them how it looked when properly executed. He also broke it down for them and showed them it step by step before asking them to follow his movements. When they had the basics of it down even though it wasn't perfect he left them to carry on practicing the movements slowly. He started to walk around correcting the students where they need correcting. Gohan, Mirai and Chrissi were doing the same thing. The class passed by slowly for the demi Saiyans and Yamcha but eventually the class drew to a close and everyone went to the locker rooms to get showered and changed before heading home.

Chrissi, Gohan and Mirai took off from the alley, which they had been using the past couple of days to land in.

"Gohan I'm going to head to Capsule Corp so I can let her know that the others said it was ok for me to use that video. And I'm going to use one of the offices to get started on my project. Can you let mom know for me?"

"Sure no problem" answered an unsuspecting Gohan.

"Thanks Gohan" she replied smiling

"Right well I'll see you later then sis"

"Bye"

Mirai and Chrissi landed in the gardens that the Z gang frequently used to train in.

"Finally we've got some time to ourselves" said Chrissi with a seductive look in her eyes.

Mirai immediately caught on to her mood and led her towards their secret get away so they could talk and just spend time just being with each other.

After about an hour Chrissi decided it was time to ask the question that had been playing on her mind for the past week or so.

"Mirai, I was just wondering when we were going to tell everyone about us. I mean people are going to figure it out eventually. And from what your dad has said Saiyans pick one partner and stay with them for life. Plus I think your dad would react better if he heard it from us rather than someone else. I don't like how the girls at school look at you either."

There was a heavy silence as she let Mirai think over her words.

"Sweetie I've been thinking the same thing. I think you're right. Maybe we should go and tell my parents now and then go and tell your family later on. Oh and I don't like how the boys at school look at you as well."

"Ok. Let's go now."

They got up and walked into the personal family dome of Capsule Corp to find the rest of the Briefs family. They found them sat together in the family room which was rare. Vegeta was normally in the gravity room training and Trunks was normally causing havoc elsewhere.

"Hey kids, how was school? Is Gohan not with you?"

"Hey mom school was boring as usual. Gohan went home straight after school."

"Bulma, I spoke to the gang and they were ok with me using the video for my presentation. All of them are even coming to take part so I came to let you know that and pick up the video."

"Ok no problem I'll go and find it for you later. You have something else to tell us don't you?"

"How did you know mom?"

"Call it mothers/women's intuition. Go on then, spit it out."

"Ok. Well Chrissi and I are kind of... you know... dating."

They both stood there holding their breaths waiting for their reactions. They were surprised by the first reaction they got.

"Does this mean Chrissi is going to be my new sister? Yay!" asked an innocent Trunks.

"Oh I'm so happy for you two."

Vegeta just grunted before walking out of the room cursing the day Kakarot came into his life and how his son was a disgrace for dating the spawn of that low class scum.

"Well that went better than expected" stated Chrissi.

"Just give him time hun he'll come around. Have you told your parents yet?"

"No we were going to go round there and tell them later."

"Well you can just forget about that. You can go right now and tell them!"

"Umm ok but can I get that video first please?"

"Oh of course but you're to go straight home afterward I need someone to gossip with about this."

Bulma went to find the video and eventually handed it over to Chrissi before shooing them to the Son household.

They decided to fly to Mount Paozu so they could enjoy the setting sun. They arrived around 15 minutes later and were greeted by the hyperactive terror twins.

"Chrissi I missed you so much. How was your day?" asked Chiku who had launched herself at her older sister.

"Hey squirt, I missed you too. My day was ok thanks. How about yours? Did you behave?"

"Yeah I did I promise."

Chiku then went into a minute by minute description of her day while Mirai was being chased by Goten.

Eventually the twins calmed down and the four of them walked into the house and were greeted by Goku and Chichi. Gohan was apparently studying in his room.

"Hey kids how're you?" asked the ever cheerful Goku.

"We're good thanks dad."

"Christina is that you? Gohan said you weren't going to be home until later" called Chichi from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom it's me can you come in here for a minute I need to talk to you. Hey Goten, can you go and get Gohan for me?"

"Sure big sister" He replied cheerfully while running up the stairs calling for his big brother.

"What is it Christina I'm cooking dinner. Oh hello Mirai" Said Chichi when she noticed the lilac haired boy stood there.

"Hello Chichi."

"Will you be staying for dinner dear?"

"Umm sure" he replied smiling at the idea of Chichi's delicious cooking.

Gohan entered the room and was shocked to see his best friend stood there.

"Mirai what are you doing here?"

"Maybe you should all sit down I have something to tell you."

Everyone sat apart from the newly announced couple.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Well... umm... you see..." she was having difficulty getting her words out while taking up the nervous position the Son family were known for.

"Mirai and I are kind of an item"

Again they stood there waiting for the responses. Suddenly there was a loud squeal that could only have come from Chichi.

"Oh my baby is all grown up. Maybe I will get grandchildren yet. I'm so happy for you both. How long has this been going on?"

The couple blushed at the mention of grandchildren.

"Umm we've been dating for around a month" replied a red faced Mirai.

"Well I'm happy for you two" said Goku smiling at his daughter

"Does this mean Mirai is going to be our big brother?" asked a curious Chiku.

"You two have been dating for a month and you never told me?"

Gohan was unhappy to learn that his twin sister and his best friend had been dating and hadn't told him.

"Gohan we didn't tell anyone. We didn't want my dad to find out before we were ready for him to. Also, we wanted to see where things would go before we told anyone."

Gohan sat there in silence thinking over what he'd just been told. He didn't say anything more to anyone until after dinner had been eaten.

"How did Vegeta react?"

"Better than expected, he didn't throw a fit or anything, just left the room mumbling to himself."

"Does this mean you've forgiven us?" asked Chrissi giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah I have. Just don't keep secrets from me in future ok?"

"Ok." Chrissi gave him a warm smile.

The night passed by quickly and eventually Mirai went home while the Son family prepared for bed.

* * *

><p>Well that was chapter four. What do you think? Please review.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Dragonball Z or the original characters.

Hope you enjoy chapter 5 please review

Key

"Hey" = speaking

"_Hey" = thoughts_

*Hey* = link

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

The three demi Saiyans walked into school the next day and where greeted with looks of jealousy. Well two of them were. Mirai and Chrissi had walked in holding hands, silently declaring their relationship.

Before they knew it they were sat in history again.

"Right, everyone get your projects out and continue working on them. You only have one more day after today as the whole of Friday will be dedicated to the presentations you will give and to Mr Satan giving his speech."

Most of the class complied and got out their note books and started furiously writing their notes and sources they wanted to check.

Chrissi, Gohan and Mirai just sat there doing nothing.

The teacher noticed this and with a disapproving look, spoke to the new additions to his class.

"Why aren't you three doing anything? I haven't seen you work on this assignment since I set it."

Chrissi just stared at him while Gohan answered the teacher's question.

"Well I know we are supposed to do the presentation individually but our presentations will be exactly the same so we thought we'd do it together. Our 'theories' are exactly the same and you will understand more on Friday when we present it."

"I didn't give you permission to do that though."

"Trust me sir it will become clear when we present it. Please let us do this. We will submit separate reports but we will be presenting together" replied Chrissi.

"Fine I'll allow it this once as long as you do the reports separately. Where is your project anyway?"

"It's at home. We've finished it."

The teacher was shocked but accepted this answer and move on to check on the other students.

"Have you really finished your project or are you just trying to get out of it? Why are you doing it together?"

"Videl stop asking questions it's irritating and we're not going to answer. Get over yourself and stop acting like a child just because you're not getting your own way!"

Videl was shocked at the response Chrissi gave and decided to stay quiet.

"_Do I really act like a child?"_

"Chrissi that was a bit harsh. She's just curious there's no need to be mean" said Gohan, irritated by his sisters' cold tone towards Videl.

Videls head snapped up when she heard Gohan defend her. Why was he defending her? He didn't even know her.

Chrissi just rolled her eyes and started talking to Mirai in the Saiyan language.

"I'm sorry for Chrissi acting the way she does. She doesn't like being asked questions a lot. She's a bit arrogant really. How's your project coming along anyway?"

"Umm it's coming along ok thanks I've mainly used my dad as a source since he was at the Cell Games how about yours?"

"Like Chrissi said, ours is finished."

"How did you get it done so quickly?"

"Well when you're as nerdy as us and have mothers like ours it gets done on the first night its set" Gohan replied with his hand behind his head and the typical Son smile.

"Right."

The rest of the lesson carried on in silence. Videl found she was gaining a new respect for Gohan but didn't understand where it had come from. Usually if a guy defended her she would scream at them telling them she could look after herself but she found herself liking the attention she was getting from Gohan.

"_Oh my Kami I have a crush on Gohan! How could I let this happen? My dad will kill me if he finds out. He'll kill Gohan!"_

The rest of the day passed by the same as the day before and eventually it was time to go home.

"Hey Gohan wait up" called a familiar voice

Gohan turned and saw Videl and Lime running up to them.

"Hey girls what's up?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to hang out for a couple of hours. Me, Videl, Sharpener and Erasa are going to see a movie. Mirai and Chrissi can come too if they want."

"Sure I'll come but I think Mirai and Chrissi have already left for home."

"Oh that's too bad. Are you coming though?"

"Yeah I said I would" replied Gohan smiling at the two girls.

"Let's go then. Sharpener and Erasa are by my car" said Videl as they started walking towards the school parking lot.

The five of them got into Videls car and drove towards Satan City mall where the movie theatre was. When they arrived, they looked at the movies that were showing, Videl, Sharpener and Erasa wanted to see the movie based on the Cell Games. Gohan and Lime weren't so keen but went along with the choice anyway. The movie didn't start for an hour so they decided to go and get some food because Gohan was complaining about being hungry.

They ate in a small Italian restaurant where not many other people ate as they were aware of Gohans eating habits and didn't think he'd appreciate them eating somewhere crowded.

"So Gohan, where do you live? You don't talk about it much. In fact you don't talk about anything much" asked a curious Erasa.

"I live in the 439 mountain area. Mount Paozu to be exact."

"But that's so far away. How do you get to school on time?"

"I have my ways" he laughed nervously not wanting to reveal too much.

"What about your family?" asked Sharpener curious to know more about his new friend.

"Well I live with my mom, dad, Chrissi and my younger twin brother and sister."

"Cool what are they like?"

"My mom is pretty strict when it comes to our education as she didn't want us to end up like our dad. He's uneducated because he grew up in the woods with his adopted grandpa, who I'm named after. My dad is pretty laid back though and wouldn't hurt a fly unless he was defending his family or friends. You've met Chrissi and know what she is like. Goten and Chiku are my younger siblings and they are twin terrors especially when they hang out with their friend."

"Who are your mom and dad?" Videl couldn't help herself.

Lime looked at the time and saved Gohan from answering that particular question. She knew he didn't want to answer so she said,

"Guys we better get back to the theatre the movie will be starting soon."

"Ok let's go."

They walked back to the theatre, bought their tickets and snacks, found their seats and settled down and waited for the movie to begin.

Two hours later the five of them walked out of the movie talking about the best parts and what could've been improved.

"_That was the worst movie I've ever seen. It was just a bunch of lies told by that fraud. It was pretty funny to see the imitations though" _thought Gohan and Lime.

"That last fight scene between your dad and Cell was awesome Videl" raved Sharpener.

"It was a good movie but can we see something that doesn't involve fighting next time?" asked Erasa.

"What did you two think?" asked Videl looking at Gohan and Lime suspiciously.

She had noticed the looks of outrage on their faces in the theatre when it showed how her dad had defeated Cell and she didn't understand it.

"It was ok I guess" replied Lime half heartedly

She was glad Chrissi wasn't there. She would have probably blown up the mall if she had seen that pathetic remake.

"Yeah it was ok but it could have been better."

The others looked confused at Gohan and Limes response but shrugged it off and continued their analysis of the movie.

"Well I better get going guys or my mom is going to flip."

"Me too grandpa will be getting really worried."

"Ok see you guys tomorrow" they all replied as their friends walked off to head home.

"So how is your grandpa Lime?"

"He's good thanks. He still talks about you and your sister you know. You should come visit us sometime."

"Sure I'd like that"

"Cool. How about next week sometime?"

"Yeah definitely" Gohan replied with a smile.

They continued walking in silence until they reached an apartment block and Lime stopped in front of it.

"This is where I live now. Grandpa decided to move us here when I got into OSHS."

"Oh right well I'll leave you here then. I really need to get going but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

Lime walked into the apartment block and Gohan walked into a nearby alley and took to the sky.

When he got home Chrissi was nowhere to be seen but he could sense her training somewhere nearby.

He walked into the house only to be assaulted by two mini whirlwinds.

"GOHAN" the twins shrieked at him.

"Where have you been? We missed you" asked the ever curious Goten.

"That is exactly what I'd like to know too Gohan. You're very late!"

"Sorry mom I went to the movies with some friends."

"Well you should have called to let me know. You know how I worry about you."

"I'm sorry it won't happen again."

"Who are these friends of yours anyway?"

"Well there's Videl, Erasa and Sharpener. You've already met Lime..."

"Lime goes to that school too? Oh that's great"

"Yeah I didn't recognise her at first, she's changed so much in the last 18 months" he told his mother.

"Well, tell her me and your father said hi when you see her tomorrow."

"I will. I'm going to go and get a shower and go to bed now mom. Good night"

"Goodnight sweetie. Can you take Goten up with you as well while I take Chiku up? Your father is off training with Piccolo."

"Ok mom no problem" he replied while walking towards his little brothers Ki and scooping him up before racing up the stairs and putting him into bed. He then proceeded to shower and get to bed himself.

Thursday came and went as the last few days had and before the demi Saiyans knew it Friday had come and they were due to be presenting their projects.

Instead of having homeroom first thing that morning they had to go to their history class room to get their time slot for their presentation. Each person had 30 minutes but because the demi Saiyans were doing their presentation together they ended up with the last 90 minutes of the day. The first person to do their presentation was Videl. She would go directly after her father had given his speech.

The demi Saiyans had spoken to the other members of the Z gang the day before and decided that they would signal them by powering up slightly but not so much that it would be noticeable to the rest of the school. Goku, Krillen, Vegeta, 18, Tien and Piccolo were waiting at Capsule Corp for the signal. Yamcha was already at the school sitting in the audience ready to take to the stage when the time was right.

When everyone was in their seats on the field, their history teacher got up to speak.

"Hello everyone, as you know it was my history class that was chosen to do this year's history project to present to the school. It is about the Cell games and each person's individual theories on what happened that fateful day. Each person has a 30 minute time slot in which to present their work to you. Now before we start if we could take a minutes silence to remember what happened on that day."

Everyone was silent for the whole minute which was surprising to the demi Saiyans.

"Now without further adieu let the day begin with a word from our City's namesake Hercule Satan."

The cheers were deafening and Chrissi, Gohan and Mirai couldn't help but cringe and cover their ears at the noise all of the students were making.

Mr Satan appeared on the stage with his goofy expression and doing his victory pose. Everyone cheered even louder at this. When Mr Satan spoke the demi Saiyans were actually thankful because it silenced the crowd.

"Hello students, it's good to see all your smiling faces looking up at me. Now as you all know on this day five years ago..."

The demi Saiyans tuned most of the speech out not wanting to listen to the rambling of this fraud. They could have sworn they saw Yamcha doze off as well.

"... Now I hope you've all done you're projects to the best of your ability and as you know I'll be giving a years' worth of free private lessons to the person I think has done the best on this project. Videl will not be included because she is my daughter and can have all the private lessons she wants. So do your best and let's begin."

After Hercule had stepped down from the stage Videl stepped up and began presenting her findings from the research she had conducted. She did well on who she thought the mysterious warriors were getting Tien, Piccolo and Krillen correct. She admitted that she couldn't figure out who the others were though one of them looked similar to the legendary Goku Son but his hair was wrong. She explained how she thought all the warriors had gone into hiding after it was revealed that their powers were nothing more than tricks and illusions. She supported these theories well and the school was impressed. She hit all the guidelines well and supported everything she said just as well and concluded that it was her dad that beat Cell and that she believed it because her dad had said and none of the other warriors had come forward to contradict him which must mean that her dad was telling the truth.

Everyone clapped and cheered at a job well done. All of the other students' projects were similar and all concluded with the same theory that it had to have been Mr Satan who beat Cell because no one else had come forward.

Before they knew it, it was their turn to present their project. Chrissi decided to signal the z gang as the trio walked up to the makeshift stage.

Gohan and Mirai were thankful that the school gym was too small to do this in because if they were going to do this presentation they needed to be outside.

When they made it up to the stage Yamcha made his move to join them. Everyone was wondering what their coach was doing on the stage with the new students but didn't think anything of it.

"_Well it's now or never" _thought a nervous Gohan.

"Hello everyone, our project is going to be different from everyone else's as we will be revealing the truth behind the Cell Games. First of all we would like to introduce you to some people though. You all know who this is" said Chrissi in a clear and confident voice as she motioned to Yamcha.

"This is Yamcha also known as 'The bandit' he is a famous baseball player with a background in martial arts."

"Hey everyone."

There were murmurs in the crowd. What did their P.E coach have to do with what they were talking about today?

"Next I want to introduce you to my dad."

Vegeta landed next to his son and everyone freaked out when they saw this.

"His name is Vegeta. He is married to Bulma Briefs who is obviously my mother"

Vegeta just grunted in annoyance at the gaping students.

"And the next person is Krillen."

Krillen landed next to Gohan before saying

"What's up?"

"Next up is mine and Gohans first sensei, Piccolo."

Piccolo landed next to Krillen and like Vegeta just grunted at the crowd.

"Next is Tien who is a previous WMAT champion."

Tien landed and smiled at everyone but didn't say anything.

"Next is 18 who is Krillens wife and plays a bigger part than most of you may think"

18 landed next to her husband and glared at the students who cringed at her gaze.

"And last but not least is mine and Gohans father who is also a previous WMAT champion"

Goku was the last to land. He chose to land next to his daughter.

"Hi I'm Goku. It's nice to meet you all." He was smiling the Son smile.

At the sight of Goku the martial artists in the crowd cheered. This man was a legend! He was the youngest person to win the tournament. He also got engaged and married on the day of the tournament after beating Piccolo Jr who was also stood on the stage.

The students calmed down and waited for the trio to continue. They were confused as to why they were introducing these people to them but they also weren't complaining.

"I'm guessing you're all wondering why we've brought these people here with us today" taunted Chrissi.

"Stop taunting them and just tell them already brat!" exclaimed the irritated Saiyan prince.

"These people stood before you including myself, Mirai and Chrissi are the mysterious fighters from the Cell Games."

The crowd couldn't believe what they were hearing. It couldn't be true.

Mr Satan went extremely pale and just had a single thought.

"_I'm finished!"_

* * *

><p>Well that was chapter 5. Please review<p> 


	6. Authors Note sorry

I do not own Dragonball Z or the original characters.

Hope you enjoy chapter 6 please review

Authors note

Hey guys, I want to apologise for the delay in updates recently.

My laptop decided to break on me but it's all fixed now so updates will be more regular.

I will try and get an update up later on today for you.

Thank you for your continuing patience and support


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own Dragonball Z or the original characters.

Hope you enjoy chapter 6 please review

Key

"Hey" = speaking

"_Hey" = thoughts_

*Hey* = link

Chapter 6

After the declaration Gohan had just made the school sat in stunned silence. Videl was the first to regain her power of speech.

"Yeah right as if we're going to believe that after we just witnessed your friends' cheap tricks."

Once Videl had said this everyone seemed to regain their ability to speak. They were shouting and booing the people on stage. They were eventually silenced when Vegeta shouted at them and threatened to destroy them all if they didn't shut up.

"Thank you Vegeta but please don't threaten them, they've been brainwashed into believing what we can do is tricks by that buffoon."

Mirai took the chance to speak before the class decided to start yelling at them again.

"Now as we said before, we are the fighters that were at the Cell Games and we have proof of this. Exhibit A. A picture of the fighters."

A picture was shown on the overhead projector for the whole school to see. They hated to admit it to themselves but upon closer inspection of the photograph they did look an awful lot like the fighters from 5 years ago. The only three that looked different were Goku, Gohan and Chrissi. The three that looked the most like them had blonde hair and the three stood before them did not. They happened to forget that some of the fighters changed their hair colour at the Cell Games. Yamcha and Mirai were pretty much the same just with different hair styles.

"If you are the fighters from the Cell Games then how come three of you have blonde hair there and have black hair now."

Gohan replied to this in a calm voice.

"You seem to have forgotten that some of us have the ability to change our hair colour. Exhibit B. The transformation."

When Gohan said this Vegeta, Goku, Mirai and Chrissi stepped forward while the others stepped back. With loud yells the five of them transformed into Super Saiyans. Now Goku, Gohan and Chrissi looked exactly like they did 5 years ago and the crowd couldn't deny that these were the real fighters from the Cell Games. To say they were scared would be an understatement.

Mirai stepped forward to explain the next bit of their story.

"Now as for what happened to us after the games. Some of us were severely injured and went to go and get fixed up and so claiming the credit at that point wasn't important to us. After that we decided it would be better to let Hercule Satan claim the credit for defeating Cell because we wanted to retain our quiet lives without the media buzzing around us all the time. It wasn't until he started bad mouthing us and calling what we did cheap tricks that we got angry with him. We were waiting for the right time to reveal ourselves and that opportunity presented itself with this project. We all agreed that you should know what really happened at the Cell Games. Our powers are not tricks but it is something known as Ki manipulation. Ki is something that every living being has and with the right training it can be harnessed and used to fly, create defensive shields as well as create offensive attacks such as the Kamehameha wave made famous by Master Roshi. It can also be used to make you stronger physically and in people like the 5 of us here with blonde hair, it can be used to increase your strength so much it triggers this transformation but we are the only ones able to do this because of out heritage. Some of us find it easier and are more comfortable in this state because of our training running up to the Cell games."

Mirai stated all of this calmly but whild throwing glares where appropriate at Hercule.

The students couldn't believe what they were hearing. Their hero had lied about the energy attacks being trick? Maybe it wasn't true but the evidence was being stacked against him. Anyone here could tell that the transformation they had just undergone wasn't a trick. Everyone in the crowd could feel the power radiating off of them.

"Now before we show you a video of what happened after the cameras went out we will tell you what Cell was, what he was after and why 18 plays such a big part in this story."

Chrissi proceeded to tell the awe struck students about Cells history and how he was a bio-android, how he absorbed 2 other androids, who he was created by, the different cells that made up the monster and how he was hell bent on ruling the universe.

Gohan stepped forward to speak again.

"There is one more thing we have to tell you before we show you the video footage of the real Cell Games." He paused dramatically for effect.

"Mr Satan did not defeat Cell. He stole the credit off of one of us. We will not tell you which one of us it was as you will find out when you watch the video. Exhibit C. The real footage from the Cell Games."

Bulma had edited the video so that it picked up from where the cameras had cut out. The video showed Gohan releasing his hidden power and toying with Cell, it showed Cell vomiting up Android 18 and reverting back to his previous form and Cell proclaiming he was going to blow up the planet by self-destructing. It showed Goku disappearing with Cell and then reappearing with a short blue man, a monkey and a grasshopper. It showed Cell returning with his full power intact, killing Mirai, Vegeta attempting to destroy the monster and getting swatted like a fly and Gohan racing to save Vegeta from a blast that would surely kill them both. What shocked the audience most of all was when they saw Chrissi scream in agony at what had happened to her brother and power up to her full potential and shoot a Kamehameha wave at Cell and eventually destroyed him.

They couldn't believe what they had just seen! They didn't want to believe that they'd been lied to for 5 years. Videl was taking it worst of all. She was furious at her father. She had bragged about being his daughter and the whole time he was a fraud. She looked toward him and noticed he had gone pure white.

"Is it true dad? Did you really steal the credit from an 11 year old girl? How could you? She nearly lost her family and friends that day as well as her own life and the whole time you were cowering under a rock complaining of a stomach ache. You disgust me!"

With that said she turned away from her father intending to never speak to him again.

"I-I-I can explain…"

"Don't bother; you're nothing but a fraud. I can't believe a word that comes out of your mouth"

The rest of the crowd glared at Hercule with hatred and disgust. They started booing him and calling him a coward and a fraud. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and he ran away from the school, hopefully to crawl under the rock he came from.

When they turned back to the stage they noticed that most of the people on the stage had tears in their eyes from having to relive that horrible day.

The Z gang were broken out of their horrific memories when they heard a faint cheering growing slowly louder as more people joined in.

"Thank you for listening to our presentation and we hope you all got something out of it"

Said Chrissi

As she went to take off Piccolo decided to stop her

"Chrissi I know that was difficult for you to watch but you need to stay and follow this through"

Chrissi just glared at him but reluctantly stayed where she was, though she refused to speak to anyone.

"Bye guys. Thanks for coming"

"No problem kids, we'll see you soon."

Turning back to the crowd and the cheers they were receiving, the trio tried to calm everybody down so they could say what they needed to say. After 30 seconds the crowd was silent, listening in anticipation.

"We have about 10 minutes until we're allowed to go home for the day so if you have any questions please feel free to ask" said Mirai.

Sharpener raised his hand and asked,

"How long have you guys been training and fighting for? I mean you were barely 11 when you fought Cell and you were powerful then."

"Well, Piccolo started training us when we were four I think. Does that sound right to you Chrissi?"

She answered with a slight nod of the head.

"So we've been training since we were four and I have been involved in the battles since then not always knowingly though. There was my Uncle Raditz when I was 4, The Saiyans, the Ginyu force and Frieza when I was 5, Garlic Jr when I was 6, Friza and King Cold when I was 7, the Androids when I was 10 and then the Cell Games when I was 11. I think that's it"

Chrissi decided to speak up at this point though Gohan and Mirai could tell she was barely holding herself together.

"I've been training since the age of four as well though I've only been involved in the battle with Cell. My mother was to over protective, with me being a girl."

"And I've been training since I could walk by my father"

Mirai decided on telling this little white lie because he didn't want to go into all the ins and outs of time travel.

"Wait so you've all been training since you were toddlers, have been involved in major battles and Gohan, you were the child at the battle with the aliens?"

"Yeah that sounds about right Videl."

"Speaking of the alien attack, Mirai your dad looks an awful lot like one of them who attacked us back then" stated their homeroom teacher

"Uh-oh… umm… about that…"

All of a sudden the 3 demi Saiyans got a sharp pain in their lower backs.

"_Oh no! It can't be..." _thought Gohan before he collapsed in sheer agony.

"_There's just no way it's been 12 years..." _thought Chrissi before joining Gohan on the ground.

"_What's this? It can't be what I think I wasn't even born with one..." _thought Mirai before joining the others on the ground.

The students were staring at their newly found heroes, wondering why they had suddenly fallen to the ground. They could see the pain etched in their faces and the sweat starting to pour from them but didn't know what was causing it.

Yamcha started to get worried as he'd seen this happen before many years ago. He could also feel the power levels of the trio rising significantly.

"Uh-oh… Everybody listen up, we need to get away from the stage otherwise you could get hurt or worse…"

As Yamcha was saying this the ground started to shake as the three power levels continued rising. The audience started to panic and run around everywhere, not listening to the coach at all.

"_This is not good, wait they're starting to decrease…"_

The shaking ground was starting to calm down and so was the audience until three agonized screams were heard from the stage which sent the crowd into panic mode again.

The screaming stopped and a very distinctive ripping could be heard.

The three demi Saiyans stood and faced the worried faces of their peers and teachers.

As they rose the worried looks turned to relief and then shock as they registered the new appendages on the three stood in front of them.

"Umm… guys why on earth do you have tails?"

"Well, about that…"

Chapter 6 finally done. Hope its ok for you guys. Please review


	8. Authors Note IMPORTANT!

I do not own Dragonball Z or the original characters.

Authors note

Hey guys, I want to apologise for the delay in updates recently.

A lot has been going on and I haven't had much time to update and I'm afraid I've kind of a got writers block as far as this story is concerned.

I want to apologise to all who have kept up to date with this story and have reviewed it too.

I'm putting this story up for adoption so if you would like to carry it on for me the feel free to PM me for details on it.

Once again I am very sorry and I hope you will continue to read my stories.


End file.
